Never Alone
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Victini has been trapped in a lighthouse for most of his life; but when a pink cat comes to free him, he finds out the answer on why he was placed there. VictinixMew


Victini sat on the bed that was in a dark room while staring at a door that was closed for some reason. He just stared at it, not moving an inch, something was seriously on his mind and it just wouldn't go away.

"_Why hasn't he come back for me…why?"_

That was a question that couldn't be answered.

Just a few days ago, a human had brought Victini to this room that was beneath a lighthouse on an island. The human brought him to the room, placed him on the bed and walked out while closing the door before locking it.

He thought his friend had to go somewhere and left him here so he wouldn't wonder off or get lost. Victini always like seeing new places and sometimes, when his human friend wasn't even looking, he would just go somewhere by himself before getting lost. He hated getting lost and whenever he was in a place that he couldn't recognized; he would get scared.

Blinking a few times, Victini got off the bed and walked over to the door. He tried to reach the handle but was to short; even standing on his toes was a failure. He tried to think of a way to reach it before turning around to see a chair over by a desk. Running over to it, he grabbed it by the foot and started dragging it across the wooden floor. When he placed the chair near the door, he climbed on to it and grabbed the door handle, in an effort to open it.

But it was too no use; the door was locked. Victini tried again but it just wouldn't budge.

"_Maybe…it's the chair that won't let it open"_ he put both of his hands onto the handle, walked his feet off the chair and kicked the chair as best as he could before it knocked back and fell to the floor.

He was now hanging in the air while trying to get the door open, but it just wouldn't. He kicked it with his feet before dropping to the floor with his head hung down. It was hopeless now; he would never get out of here to find his friend or too see the world. Walking back over to his bed tears streamed down his cheeks damping his fur.

"_I can't believe this…my friend left me locked in here…why,?" _hopping back onto the bed, he turned around to stare at the doorway again while ignoring the chair that was on the floor _"did he…just bring me here…to abandon me" _he didn't want to believe it but it seemed like it was true.

Victini didn't want to be alone…he…he wanted someone to be his friend…he didn't like being alone…he has always been alone for most of his life before meeting that human who took him in, took care of him and gave him a home, but now…that human wasn't coming back.

"_Maybe…he just forgot about me…did he?"_

So many questions with so little answers…he just couldn't think of one.

"_Yes…that's right…he just forgot about me…he'll be back…then, everything will be back to normal" _he gave a small smile, knowing everything will be back to normal pretty soon.

But what Victini didn't know that deep down inside…his human friend was never coming back.

So Victini just sat their…on the bed…in the dark room, staring at the door. As he sat their, he didn't blink or move a muscle. He just sat their, in a trance while not knowing the days going by quickly.

Days turn into weeks; weeks turn into months; months turns into years.

Victini just sat there for the next three decades, waiting for his human friend to come. But the human never did. Another decade went by and the human never showed up.

After forty years of just sitting there…Victini finally blinked his eyes before rubbing them.

"_He's…not coming to get me"_

Victini couldn't believe it…his human friend had abandon him and now, he was all emotionally worked up.

"_My friend didn't come for me…he doesn't care about me…that stupid human…that IDIOIT" _he was so worked with anger and sadness that he punched a hole into the brick wall that was next to him with his small fist. Tears flowed downed his cheeks, not because of the pain but of the fact that he is now all alone with no one to be his friend…again.

"_That worthless…piece of trash…why did I TRUST HIM," _his mind was screaming out as he started to get all depressed _"that human…now I'm stuck here for the rest of my life" _he fell onto the bed with his face in a pillow as he cried out his sadness.

Now he was going to be stuck in this room for the rest of his life. He wanted someone to be his friend…to love him…to care about him…to protect him…to save him.

But that wasn't going too happened.

"_I'm cold, hungry, lonely…and I hate my life"_

He always hated his previous life before meeting that human…but now, his previous life was coming back to take him in.

He cried away until sleep started to take affect…he didn't care if he was going into a deep sleep; he did try to fight it but was too weak. Getting under the covers and laying his head on the pillow, Victini turned around to face the brick wall and allowed sleep to take over for him.

Victini fell into a deep sleep, not waking up for a long time!

* * *

><p>The Victory pokemon slept for a long time…decades turned into centuries, centuries turned into millennia. The pokemon Victini was a rare pokemon that was spoken through myths and urban legends…humans tried to seek it out, to add it to their collection of other pokemon but it could never be found. Researchers went so far to even find Victini for their entire life only to figure out it doesn't exist.<p>

Humanity was so far advance, that it devoted its life too research ever type of pokemon that existed…even researching those legendary pokemon that are said to be urban legends. With so much research and expansion on the world, that pretty soon, humanity began to take over lots of different territories that had pokemon living in there. They would take them from their environment and use them for research and combat against humans and pokemon.

With so much technology…humanity was starting to loose itself for power. Pokemon were taken away from their homes and forced into training by corrupted humans. Humanity always had different points of view; whither it was good or bad. Since humans were so far advance...they continued with their research on pokemon, even if it meant terminating a few expendable ones.

While humans were far advance, pokemon species were caught in the middle…the bond of humans and pokemon coming together were starting to shatter. As humanity was continuing its research…they made several miracle discoveries…they found several legendary pokemon who were thought to be myths, did actually exists. Those legendary pokemon were captured and used for research.

One was a time-traveler that traveled through time, another one granted wishes but could only be awaken for a week, but the humans somehow changed that and let it never hibernate again but still be able to grant wishes, another one conflicted nightmares, another one controlled space dimensions, another one controlled a parallel world and finally, one legendary pokemon had the ability to transform into any other pokemon.

Thos six legendaries saw the error of humanity's way and rebelled against them while freeing pokemon from around the globe. The six of them scattered across the globe and rally every single pokemon species to fight against humanity. After a few small pokemon incursions that were put down by the humans' military…the six legendaries along with their pokemon allies needed a major strike to start a war so more pokemon can rally to there cause.

They decided to impress the humans by using there own technology against them. It took a couple decades to figure out the human contraptions…but, eventually, pokemon were able to figure out, how to use them and took the fight to the humans. Humans only viewed those pokemon that were fighting them, as renegades…but, however, after a major strike was won with the securing of a region. Pokemon, from around the entire globe, rallied to the rebellions cause and it soon became a war for survival and freedom.

It took several more decades before humanity was exterminated to extinction. The war was done and pokemon were freed from humanity controlled. The legendaries along with a lot of other pokemon destroyed humanity technology so no pokemon would ever use for evil. But, tons of it was left to rust over the years while pokemon lived in the abandon cities that humans once lived in.

Peace was restore to the pokemon species and all of them settled to start a new chapter in life, maybe even finding some new friends too while exploring the world for lost treasure or something.

Even one of the legendaries was trying to find something to do or looking for a friend to play with and it was flying over the sea towards an island that had a lighthouse.

* * *

><p>That legendary pokemon was none other than Mew with pink fur from head to toe with a long tail and beautiful turquoise blue eyes. She was twirling sideways as fast as she could while feeling the cool water against her fur. She took a dive before heading back up and feeling the water on her fur.<p>

"Almost there" she said out loud with a cheer before zipping to the left, right and landing on the island with big wave colliding into her.

Mew shook her fur and rolled around in the grass "this is the life…humanity gone, pokemon rule the world and I got to make some friends while being one of the leaders of the rebellion," she sequel like a happy child getting something for Christmas "and now, I can relax…maybe even find someone who wants to live with me" sat up before lying back down in the grass with her legs dangling in the air.

She looked at them while thinking about finding someone on this island…who was all alone, who had no friends and didn't like its life. If that person was alone…maybe, she can make it feel better with a little magic. Mew felt her tail on her tummy, she watch it slowly move down her before smacking it away.

"_Why does it always do that...oh well, now to investigate the lighthouse and maybe find a friend in their?"_ she got up and flew towards the lighthouse.

Mew was levitating in the air as she looked at her surroundings.

Inside the lighthouse, there was a stairs that went up and a stairs that went down. Mew decided to go up first before heading down. As she floated up the stairs, she looked at the brick walls that weren't old or nothing, instead, they were still red except with the dust and mold on them.

"_Still standing…I wonder who lives here." _

When she reached the top, she notice glass shards on the ground, a machine that was rusted up to the big light and small box in the corner that was cover with dust. Mew flew over to the small box and brushed away the dust. When she opened it, there was an envelope inside…along with another box.

Mew was curious on what was in the envelope.

"_Maybe, it's a love letter" _she smiles to herself as she opened it and saw a piece of paper inside folded up.

She unfolds and notices it's a regular letter _"so much for love" _she thought to herself wishing it would've given her clues to find someone in this place.

She scanned it a few time before her eyes widen in surprise _"some pokemon…is still here and a human locked it in a room downstairs"_ she couldn't believe that she would see in this letter, that a pokemon was stuck here by a human.

But that doesn't matter anymore…because she was going free it and bring it outside to the world and let it stay wrapped in her arms when she goes to bed.

Mew shakes her head…not even wanting to know where that last thought came from.

She read the letter one more time.

"_If anyone is reading this…then please, take the key that's in this envelope…my pokemon is downstairs, waiting for someone to take care of it…it's a rare legendary and my time is running out…I didn't want to leave him all alone…but my age is coming to an end and I couldn't bring it up to him, because…he's been lonely his whole life before I took him in…whoever finds him, take good care of him and make sure to check under the bed for something else, that belongs to my pokemon"_

Mew felt a little sadness for the human that wrote this letter…but also felt sorry for the pokemon to be locked away downstairs she put the envelope back in box before taking out the key. She picked up the box and flew towards the stairs.

"_I'm going to free this legendary pokemon and make sure…it's never lonely again" _

Mew flew to the bottom of the stairs and went down the flight of stairs that headed underground.

* * *

><p>Sleep was all that he had, it was like his best friend…watching over him in case he had to wake up. He didn't know where he was, the darkness was also his friend, keeping him hidden from everything. His dream had him somewhere on an island with a lighthouse and he wasn't alone. A pink creature with a long tail was sitting on him while he was on the grass…then; the pink creature moves its head down and connects its lips with his, waking him up from his long sleep.<p>

"_What was that?" _Victini could feel his face getting warm for some reason and it was starting to bother him. He looked around the room to see he was back in the place he was before falling asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he laid down on the pillow before hearing the door handle rattle and some female voice sounding angry.

Fearing for his life, he hid under the bed backing up to the wall hoping he wouldn't be seen.

The door opened and in came a pink creature that he recognized from his dreams while feeling his face get all warm again.

* * *

><p>Mew put the box on the floor and looked around the small room.<p>

"_So this is the room…that he's been trapped in here" _

She said hello and got no response which kind of worried her if the creature was here or not. If he wasn't…then something might've happen here that she didn't know about.

She didn't even know that Victini was hiding underneath the bed.

* * *

><p>Both of them didn't move from there spot but Victini got a good look at her. She looks so beautiful with that pink fur along with the long tails, turquoise blue eyes and a nice gentle voice. Should he come out and say hello…he was a little nervous but also embarrassed too, because she looked so nice.<p>

He heard her say hello twice and decided to respond back.

"I'm under the bed" he replied feeling a little embarrassed.

He watched as she looked under the bed and crawled under the bed, towards him. His face got even more warmer as Mew got closer to him until she stopped to look at him with a smile.

"Hello there"

"Uh…h-hi" Victini was cautious, because he didn't know what type of pokemon this was.

"I'm Mew…what's you're name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, theirs nothing to be afraid about, I won't hurt you"

"V-vic-Victini" he answered nervously as Mew just stared at him.

"Victini…that's a cute name you got" Mew smiled.

"Um…thanks…y-you're name is really beautiful…j-just l-like you"

Mew eyes widen in surprise when she heard him say beautiful to her "really…you think so" she felt her cheeks get all warm.

"Y-yes"

"T-thank y-you"

"Your welcome"

The two of them just stared at each other and for some reason…they felt something on the inside but couldn't describe it.

"Um…let's get out from underneath the bed and sit on it…to talk for a bit" Mew said as she backed up and grabbed something that was next to her.

Victini followed her and they both stood up to get a better look at each other. They were about the same height and scanned up and down at each other before meeting each others gaze.

"Mew…how did you find this place?" Victini asked.

Mew explained to him that she was outside in the ocean flying around until she saw the island with the lighthouse; she even mentions the letter, key and the box on the floor. Including the box that she got from under the bed!

"Can you open…I…I want to see what's inside"

Mew nodded her head and opens the box, inside was another box. Victini grabbed it and opened that one and what was inside…brought tears to his eyes.

"Victini…what's wrong"

"It's…nothing," he took what was out of the box and showed it to her "these are my trainers golden rings that he made for me…for the sign of our friendship" he looked stared at them amazement since there was two golden rings and they had the words: 'best friends in our hearts'. The words were small but he could read them.

As he stared at the rings…Mew was looking at a letter that was in the box. She read it out loud for Victini to hear.

"_Victini…if you're reading this, then my time has passed…I didn't want to tell you, because you've wouldn't understand how the world is out their…their our good humans that do good things and bad humans that do evil things…I put you here until somebody with a good heart comes and finds you…you're a great friend Victini and I'll always be within you're heart…but if you find a way out…then go live out your life…maybe even raise a family so you wouldn't have to be so lonely anymore…Good-bye Victini…enjoy you're new life whenever you get the chance"_

Mew finished reading the letter and looked up to see Victini staring at her "what do you think of that letter?" she asked as she tossed it aside.

Victini looked at the floor since he now understood that his human friend was trying to protect him from the world itself…he hadn't abandon him…he was just looking out for his safety and now with the door opened…he can start a new life…but, where will he go and what will Mew do now.

"It was nice to hear him say that he still cared about me," Victini said as he looked back at the bed "and I want to thank you Mew…for freeing me from this room…being trapped here for a long time…can make you feel lonely" he said as he walked over to here.

"You're welcome Victini" Mew gave a nod

"I don't know how to repay you Mew"

"You don't have too…seeing you free is good enough for me"

Victini took Mew paw into his hand and placed one of the golden rings on her fingers" here…you have this…it will mark the beginning of our friendship" he smiled before kissing her hand making mew blush right away.

"Thank…you," she was so happy to have a new friend "um Victini…can I ask you something"

"Sure, anything you want"

Mew scratches the back of her neck "do you want to go outside…and walk around the island with me" she started to blush because when Victini kissed her hand, she was about too faint.

"Sure…I haven't been outside for a long time"

"Thank you"

Victini put his golden ring on his finger and took mews hand as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

><p>When they got outside, Victini had a smile on his face…the Island still looked the same as it did when he last saw it. He looked at Mew who was staring up at the sky.<p>

"So Mew…where would you want to go?"

She gave him a shy look "oh…I don't know…maybe inside some bushes where we could be all alone" she glanced away while giving off a smile but Victini caught it and poked her cheeked.

"What's the matter…afraid we'll get lost" he joked as Mew gave him a soft shove.

"No…I just don't want to get separated from you"

"Aw…is the little kitty afraid of getting," he teased before Mew gave him a serious look "what…I was just kidding" he said in defense.

But mew wasn't going to buy it; she gave him a big push to watch him fall to the ground but was grabbed by the arm and brought down with Victini. This got the two going into a wrestling game as the rolled around in the grass while holding onto each other and also, playfully hitting and kicking each other. They both laughed as they held tighter onto each other while rolling into some bushes. As they rolled into the bushes, they put their wrestling game on hold for a moment to look at each other.

Just looking at each other, made them want to be more than just friends…they slowly looked down at their bodies to see where they were and looked back up with blushes on there faces. What should they do: stay where they're at and do something or just continued there wrestling game?

It was a tough decision for the both of them, but they decided to do something about it.

Mew and Victini closed there eyes as they leaned their faces closer and connect the lips into a romantic kiss. The wrestling game seemed to have sparked something deep within them, allowing them to become more than just friends even if they just met each other.

Mew pushed against Victini face as she passionately kissed him while Victini wrapped his arms around her. They didn't move from that very spot as they were kissing each other.

They don't know why they were doing this, but it was caring and nice. The two pokemon stayed there, loving each other to no end.

After what seemed like forever, they disconnect their lips and got up.

"Mew…thank you, for everything"

"You're welcome Victini"

They gave each other a hug and another romantic kiss to the lips. Victini picked up Mew and held her tight, not every wanting to let go of her. The two of them disconnect there lips to look at each other.

"Mew, take me home with you"

"I will sweetie and you're welcome to stay with me as long as you like"

"Thank you"

They gave each other one final kiss before Mew use her teleporting ability to bring them to her place.

Victini was now happy to be with mew and not only that…he was relief that his trainer didn't abandon him but only to protect him. His human friend will always be in heart and so will Mew.

He was looking forward to a new life with her; never again will he be alone for the rest of his life and he was looking forward to a great future with his new best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Long one-shot story I've ever done<strong>

**Victini x Mew**

**Please review on what you think of this pairing and story.**

**I've never seen a pairing like this…so I decided to put it up.**

**More one-shot stories will come soon.**

**Bye for now**


End file.
